


would you love me less (if you knew the beds that i've been in)

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Identity Porn, M/M, Mixed Media, Multi, Sex Work, turn away if you don't want to see an asscheek or two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: Eric Bittle, struggling baker, runner of a not so struggling premium snapchat, frequenter of the Seattle Fitness Center.Jack Zimmermann, history teacher, boyfriend of Kent Parson, frequenter of the Seattle Fitness Center.Kent Parson, part-time wedding planner, allosexual who's demisexual boyfriend has approved his porn habits but has no interest in partaking, frequenter of some blond twink's premium snapchat.





	would you love me less (if you knew the beds that i've been in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenreyamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/gifts).



> a big thanks and a big fuck you to raven for encouraging me. if this doesn't make any sense, comment and ask what's going on and i'll try to explain. yes, this whole thing will be in mixed media. consider it a challenge for myself. god bless templatepsds on tumblr for the insta template.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48270026857/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48269954481/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48269954711/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48270027027/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48270026942/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48269954676/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48269954611/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147347488@N07/48270027057/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
